User talk:Dawnfrost~1
Feel free to leave a message! However, there are a few simple rules. 1• Please put each new message under a new heading so I know what it's about and I can archive them. 2• Please use the signature button or sign with 4 "~ ~ ~ ~" 's so I know who to reply to! 3• NO Spamming, swearing or abuse of any sort. 4• If we are having conversation, please post each of your messages on MY page, and I will put my messages on yours. This is so my talk (and yours) is kept clean and fresh. Current Talk Thanks for the message on my Talk Page! I hope to be your apprentice soon! -Flamekit RANDOM Well I broke a rule! I am spamming! Muh ha ha! Oh I just knew your a unicorn with my unicorn senses. We can spot each other out Sun-for-Two (talk) 23:06, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Dawndawndawndawndawndawndawn I'm bored. So um.. Hiya ~Echo (talk) 08:49, September 24, 2013 (UTC) URGENT Silverpetal posted something that could promote people to hate Twin. Please delete asap. Please... Armin Arlert at your service (talk) 01:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Everyone hates me not Twin Silverpetal (talk) 02:54, October 19, 2013 (UTC) HELP CHATTER I was trying to find a picture of a cat face, opossite of yours to use. I had no luck. Oh well haha Sun-for-Two (talk) 19:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) GASP We call our Grandmother Nonna too! Copper claw (talk) 12:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) So do we. Copper claw (talk) 12:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes. :) I LOVE italy. Copper claw (talk) 12:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It's a very nice country. :) Where in South America? Copper claw (talk) 13:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I've travelled all over South America, and the world, too. :) Especially Venezuela. Copper claw (talk) 13:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Dawn, you are seriously my best friend right now XD Emily Waffles27 (talk) 20:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Are you coming to my town? ~Echo (talk) 05:58, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Have fun! It should be very warm there :P ~Echo (talk) 07:48, September 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL XD We are both slooowwwww. XD ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 23:09, September 19, 2013 (UTC) That avatar.....is so cute..... Emily Waffles27 (talk) 10:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) You're Mentoring A Weeping Angel >:3 BWAHAHAHA DON'T BLINK! XD I think I managed to give Hawkie and Nighty nightmares last night when Hawkie brought up the Weeping Angels and I was going on about them then I told them that I know because I AM an angel. Rawr! I zapped Hawkie back to early 20th century. Be careful not to blink around me. We are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink! ''XD It was the time of the night where I get crazy and hyper. I think Nighty was horrified when I changed my avatar to the Weeping Angel. XD I like being feared. >:3 ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 17:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Basically, the most interesting thing taht happened all week was June and Izzy dress shopping (though you can just pretend you were there) and that happened today. Other than that not much at all. Copper claw (talk) 01:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hm... funny thing is, it's not happening to anyone else... Copper claw (talk) 11:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, what does your computer say? Does it load for a really long time and then say connection has timed out? Copper claw (talk) 12:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hm... yup. The domain isn't open for you.... maybe try asking other people to see if they can get on with their devices, when you gte back home? Or try talking to your dad to see if it can be fixed. Copper claw (talk) 13:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ouch. Do you live near a library? Might work out there. Copper claw (talk) 13:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Try to find some sort of alternative. Oh, if only you could fly to my house and RP here!!!! :( Copper claw (talk) 13:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :D TAHT'S GREAT! Copper claw (talk) 13:21, October 5, 2013 (UTC) My suggestion, ask Shiver or Echo. They're also in your country... Copper claw (talk) 13:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe you can use your friend's computer to find out what's wrong. Copper claw (talk) 13:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I guess the only solution is to wait it out... Copper claw (talk) 13:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Neither do I. We miss you! Copper claw (talk) 13:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. And the ball... should be postpone for you? Copper claw (talk) 13:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll talk to Dawn. Copper claw (talk) 13:55, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sunnyland I am so sorry I am making a section for myself. Feel free to delete it later. Haha I am bored. Here is the screen shot. I hope you can get on soon! :( (sorry this is late) I can get onto the roleplay site... ~Echo (talk) 07:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool :) Do you go back to school tomorrow? ~Echo (talk) 08:57, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Dawny! My cat icon matches your old dog one. Muh ha ha! I found one after 2 months. Like a boss. What are you up to? Sun-for-Two (talk) 23:03, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Nighty Yeah.... umm I'm still at school, riskinf a lot by coming on here... I'll help you after school.. (4:10 central time) I'm sorry, but Selena's pushed my limits one too many times. I'm not going to stick around and getbullied again and again only to end up apologising to her. Thank you Dawnfrost. You were a great friend, and deserving of your role as a chat mod. Ironic. I'm storming off again. Thank you ShiveringRose (talk) 10:06, October 19, 2013 (UTC) What's up?ShiveringRose (talk) 08:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Dawny... Are the fires anywhere near you? ~Echo (talk) 10:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC) WOW! Scary..... Don't you have to evacuate or something? ~Echo (talk) 10:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait, so does that mean you're not at your house? ~Echo (talk) 10:36, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ..... Well, I hope your house stays clear of the fire, my friend. ~Echo (talk) 10:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) DSS? LunaisBestPony (talk) 18:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Kobo again :L ''Italic text20 days left Oh yes, I work extremely fast. Swift and I are planning to slam Dawnmist down to second place. Also, I'm the first to get the "Attack!" badge! EVNUIGHISNGUIJNHBD! :) TwinMolded (talk) 06:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yup! Sittin' right next to me! TwinMolded (talk) 06:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, if you want! Sun-for-Two (talk) 21:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Stuff from Swift Hi, Frosty! Sneaking on at Sunstream's house! :D How are you? Oh StarClan my hands are killing me. XD I drew a lot Yeppers! ;) ~Still Swift Sun told me about that. Trolls suck. >.< BEAUTIFUL! :D I really like the Cartoon-ize the Fursona thing. The Vexing Hexing Stalker 20:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for putting it together! Copper claw (talk) 12:07, November 4, 2013 (UTC) DSS ShiveringRose (talk) 05:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) There now. I have an hour. ShiveringRose (talk) 04:58, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Mark of Athena is awesome! Hope you get it soon.. Does your library have House of Hades as well? ~Echo (talk) 21:52, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Unlucky.... But yeah, fingers crossed! ~Echo (talk) 22:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good :P Nice and warm. I recently started watching Supernatural. Ever heard of it? And how's your part of the country? Were you caught in the flash flooding? ~Echo (talk) 22:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I think it's amazing! But, it's about these two brothers who hunt demons..... in the real world. It gets REALLY intense...... But yeah. I think it's rated M or M15+ though ~Echo (talk) 22:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hehehehe. I turn 14 in 2 weeks! :D And then Christmas isn't long after that! When does your school finish? ~Echo (talk) 22:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I finish on Friday the 13th, but that's at the end of week 9, not week 10, because I go to a private highschool :P And it's really good, because the day I finish school is the day that the concert i'm going to is on! The one vaguely near you! :D ~Echo (talk) 22:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I finish on Friday the 13th, but that's at the end of week 9, not week 10, because I go to a private highschool :P And it's really good, because the day I finish school is the day that the concert i'm going to is on! The one vaguely near you! :D ~Echo (talk) 22:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, I don't really know..... They're just so awesome! I think the sticky pads of their fingers are cool... And did you know they lick their eyes clean because they don't have eyelids?! Another thing is probably cause they're cold blooded and I almost always have freezing cold hands...... But yeah...... It's a bit hard to answer :D ~Echo (talk) 22:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) sounds like a snake.... hehehe. anyway, I gotta go. Might be on later... ~Echo (talk) 22:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh dear. Oh dear, you've got it bad, haven't you? Well, it was nice knowing you PS: IK you're "Growing up" ''but if you change your mind, here's a couple of MLP Season 4 streams. http://www.equestriadaily.com/2013/11/princess-twilight-sparkle-episode.html#more AWESOME! So you own them now! Have lots of fun reading them! There will be sadness too.... btw. ~Echo (talk) 04:05, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Tell me when you finish 'em ~Echo (talk) 04:07, November 24, 2013 (UTC) '''Hey Dawnfrost, DSS?' Or are you fangirling over Percy jackson still? XD How'd the party go? Silverstars2015 (talk) 23:21, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I know right! Unexpected plot twist! But I thought it was a really good one :D Do you like it? ~Echo (talk) 08:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) See for me, it's kinda easy, because ever since HoO started, I haven't like annabeth. I liked her in the original Percy Jackosn series (lightning bolt, sea of monsters etc) but yeah. She changed. It's like her character became weaker and more dependant on Precy.... asdfghjkl... Anyway, that's my opinion. ~Echo (talk) 08:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) YES! Much Pernico :D What about FrankXHazel. Or do you like LeoXHazel? ~Echo (talk) 09:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Leo and Calypso is pretty good, but honestly, i like the idea of LeoXHazel, even though I'm pretty sure it won't happen... ~Echo (talk) 09:49, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think they are cute together, but still. Anywho, have you finished it yet? ~Echo (talk) 10:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) argh you need to finish it! gbrwjidkgqhanfsk ~Echo (talk) 10:42, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Good, because I want to complain about not being able to read The Blood Of Olympus until next year! WHY RICK? WHY? ~Echo (talk) 10:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) WOOOOOOOOO! And now we have to wait until next October for the next book! I was in your town last night for the concert! IT WAS SO GOOD OMG ASDFGHJKL ~Echo (talk) 02:38, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT?! Ahhhhh... god >:( ~Echo (talk) 02:56, December 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG THAT WAS SO SCARY asdfghjkl ~Echo (talk) 05:42, December 20, 2013 (UTC) My dad kept poking it with a broom and it flew away :D But it came back last night..... ~Echo (talk) 05:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE NO! I HOPE NOT ~Echo (talk) 06:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know right! It looked kinda possessed.... ~Echo (talk) 06:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) yeah.. they're ergh ~Echo (talk) 09:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I've been out of school for a week now :D did you finish on Friday? What colour is the rest of your hair? and that sounds.. fun ~Echo (talk) 01:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe yep. Curly hair. don't dip dye it.. I have curly hair and that does not work. ~Echo (talk) 07:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I haven't tried, but I thought about it and imagined that it really wouldn't work. I bet she hates it... And no, thankfully, the moth was not here last night :D ~Echo (talk) 07:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) YOU WHAT?! please tell me about it (that's not creepy at all....) ~Echo (talk) 08:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC)